Picture Perfect
by stelenaluv17
Summary: My name is Elena Gilbert and I am a photographer. I take pictures of pretty much everything. Even people i don't know. What happens when me taking pictures of everything has me falling in love and even getting my heart broken?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I don't know how long this story will last because I honestly haven't figured out the conflict that is going to happen some time later! Also, school just ended for me last week on Friday and today was the only day I could post something and since I started this new story I figured why not publish it! Hope you enjoy and please review! I except all! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

My name is Elena Gilbert. I am a photographer. Yes, that is my career and no I don't take pictures of hot male models for their photo-shoots. I take pictures of anything I see around me that I might find interesting or cool in a sense.

I take a lot of pictures of the beach and a lot of my best friend Katherine. She says she hates it but I know that she secretly loves being in front of the camera all the time. I'm at the beach a lot taking pictures of the sunsets and then I sneak my way up on top of my apartment building to take pictures of the sunrise.

Now, I'm at the beach taking pictures of the MALE surfers. And might I add that this is not such a bad show. I got this really nice one of one of them doing a sharp turn at the top of the wave. I got the perfect timing of the water splattering from the turn. The guy I took the picture started making his way out of the water and I instantly got afraid that he might have seen me taking the picture of him.

He undid the Velcro strap on his ankle and picked up his board under his arm and started running up the beach. He smiled over at me after sticking his board in the ground. He walked slowly over to me and I was frozen in my spot. I was always afraid this would happen to me after I take a picture of a random person. "Did you like what you saw?" He asked.

In my head I knew that was a dick line but then I realized that any guy would probably say that. Well, I know my brother would. "Uh, no," I started then realized that sounded offensive. "I mean yes. I-I'm sorry." I stuttered. But honestly you could not blame me. His abs were literally right there and they were dripping wet.

He chuckled softly. "It's okay. I'm just kidding." He said showing off his beautiful smile. I really wanted to just take a picture of that right there because that has to probably be the best thing I have ever seen in my life. "But, do you mind me asking why you were taking a picture of me?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to start talking but my breath got caught in my throat. I swallowed before talking. "I'm a photographer. I honestly will take a picture of anything and I just happened to get you surfing." I told him. That was not the whole truth. I purposely took pictures of him surfing for two reasons. One, I think surfing is the coolest things to capture on camera. And two, I wanted to show Katherine how freaking hot this guy was.

He nodded. "Well, I hope you got some good ones." He said smiling again and showing off his pearly white teeth. My breath hitched once again. I don't know what was happening to me. "I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore."

He held out his hand for me to shake and I quickly moved my camera into one hand. "Elena Gilbert." I said shaking his hand. I really like the feeling of my hand in his. Hold up, did I just that? I let go of hand quickly when I suddenly felt my phone buzz in the back pocket of my jean shorts. "Sorry." I apologized before I took my phone out and looked to see who was calling me. It was Katherine. I smiled softly at Stefan before sliding the screen to answer. "Hey, what's up?"

I walked away a little so I could talk to her. "When are you coming home?" She asked mumbling. She was probably eating.

"In a little bit why?" I answered. Katherine and I shared an apartment since we got out of college. We both went to UCLA and out parents let us stay here as long as we lived together.

Katherine sighed. "I'm hungry and I wanted to know what you wanted for dinner." She said.

I was confused. It can't be almost dinner already. "What time is it?" I asked. She didn't answer for a second but then I heard her voice again.

"A quarter to 6." She said. I got here at three o'clock. I guess I got overwhelmed with the pictures.

I ran a hand through my hair before saying something. "Oh, then I'll be home in like 20 minutes. And Chinese food is good for me." I said answering her question asked before. Katherine said bye and then hung up. I turned to see Stefan still standing there. "Sorry." I said first. "I have to go, but it was nice meeting you, Stefan." I said.

Stefan smiles a soft smile down at me. "You too, Elena." He said. I started walking away and casually looking back at him once or twice before I got to my car. My beautiful 2016 Jeep Cherokee was sitting in the same parking spot and I softly got in and felt the hot black leather seats on my thighs.

I put my camera in the passenger seat and buckled my seat belt. As I was but the car in reverse, I saw Stefan sliding his surf board into the bed of his F-150 Raptor. Yes, I know my cars. It was huge. He even had to practically jump to get in and he was at least 4 inches taller then I am. As I was pulling out I had to stop so he could go. I could hear his music blasting and I smiled.

A nice country song was playing. I turned up my radio enough to hear it over his, which didn't take much because all my windows were closed. He seemed to go the same way I was so I just followed him.

I thought he was going to be turning into the same apartment building as me but as I turned he kept going straight. He beeped and I knew he knew I was behind him the whole time. I smiled as I parked in my usual parking spot in the garage of the apartment complex and walked to the elevator.

I walked into my apartment and called for Katherine. "Kat? Where's the food?" I asked.

As I walked into the kitchen there she was sitting at the island eating away at her General Sal's chicken and fried rice. I took the seat next to her and started putting food on my plate. "Get any good pictures today?" She asked. I nodded trying to hide my smirk as Stefan same to my mind. I didn't know she was looking at me so I didn't know she saw that I failed at hiding my smirk. "Show me. Show me now." She said dropping her fork.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my camera. I got to the picture and smiled widely as I turned it around to show her. "His name is Stefan." She told her.

Katherine's mouth hung open. "Who the hell can even have abs like that?" She asked not taking her eyes off the picture.

I just shrugged. It was pretty impressive how he had abs like he did. "I don't know." I said. "He saw me taking the picture." I blurted out quickly. She looked over at me suddenly. "And we talked and let me just say, his smile is picture perfect. And I'm not just saying that because I'm a photographer, I'm saying that as a normal human being." I explained.

Katherine smiled. "Did you get his number?" She asked turning her whole body towards me.

I shook my head. "When we really started talking, you called me and that was when I realized what time it was and should get home." I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "You should have ignored me if you had the chance of getting the number of him!" She exclaimed. "Oh my god, we have to hunt him down." She said with a wide smile. "Tomorrow! We can go all around LA!" She said.

I looked at her like she was crazy. "First of all, LA is huge. We would not be able to find him even if we did look all day." I said. "And second of all, I have a photo shoot tomorrow. I have to meet with the people at 10 AM." I told her and started eating my food I got on my plate.

Katherine sighed. "Ugh." She complained. "Well, then maybe fate will be kind to you because it will feel bad about your stupid mistake of not getting his number when you first met him." She said.

I laughed shaking my head. "Okay, Kat." I said and then we ate in silence the rest of the time.

••••••••••••••••••••

The next day, after my photo shoot, which only took about two hours, I went over to my parent's house that they own here in LA. They live in Virginia though. I got dressed in something nice from my mother's orders. Light washed jeans that I cuffed at the bottom and a long sleeve lace up shirt and put on black boom box Steve Madden sneakers.

I didn't even know my parents were in LA let alone why they invited me over and told me to dress nice.

I walked in through one doors of the two in the front of my parents gigantic beach house. As I walked in, my brother Jeremy came down the long, curving steps to the right in front of me. There were two curving down and if you walk straight it takes you into a small sitting area then you walk around and eventually find the kitchen. "Hey, Lena." He said.

I smiled at him. "I didn't know you were here too." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

He nodded. "Yeah. I wasn't going to come but then I realized it would just me sitting home alone because Anna is in Florida with her family." He explained. Anna is his girlfriend.

I laughed. "Well, good. I like hanging out with my little bro." I said wrapping my arm around his neck. He was so much taller then me but I always like to try.

He laughed taking my arm off his shoulder and putting his arm around my shoulders instead. "I like hanging out with you too, big sis." He said. I laughed and shook my head as we walked into the kitchen where my mother and father were waiting.

My mom smiled over at me. "Hey, hun." My mother, Miranda said. "How are you?" She asked while hugging me.

I hugged back. "I'm good. I didn't know you guys were coming." I told her. Another condition for me staying in LA with Katherine was that they get a house so that they can come and check on us whenever and have somewhere nice to stay. It's not that my apartment isn't nice, it's that it only has two bedrooms and we living there are kind of occupying them.

My mom smiled. "Well, we decided to come because it's getting boring back at home and we only did get here last night." She told me. I don't want to seem stuck up, but my parents have money. Like a lot. My mom is a fashion designer and my dad is a plastic surgeon. They get good income.

But, when I was little it was a bit different. My mom got pregnant with me when she was 22, unmarried and in the process of getting a job. She did have my dad because they were dating. My dad was still studying to be a doctor and was literally in the beginning of medical school. My dad's parents were cool about it after a little of explaining and convincing but my mom's parents didn't speak to her for a few months.

They are okay now because once they realized how cute I was they knew they couldn't be mad at her for much longer. I'm kidding. After I was born, my mom started making more clothes for fun. She started up a website and started selling her clothes on it. Her friends promoted it and it became such a hit. People started really seeing them and then she got good jobs until she finally started her own business at 24. By then, my mom and dad got married. They decided it was time because they had me and then another one on the way who is my brother.

So, yeah, that's my story. "What's going on here that you wanted me all dressed up?" I asked her.

She took my hand in hers. "I ran into one of my best friends from high school the other day when I was in New York and she told me that she lives in California. Her name is Lily. She is coming over with her husband, her daughter, and both her son's." She told me. I started getting scared because once she said son's I knew she wanted something. "And one of the son's is your age so I was thinking that maybe you could talk to-"

I started shaking my head and that stopped her from going on. "Mom, I hate when you do this. I want to meet someone on my own and see if I would like him. I don't want you picking men out for me like you used to pick out my outfits." I told her.

She tilted her head and looked at me in the eyes. "Elena, you can't be single for your whole life. That isn't going to be a healthy lifestyle." She said.

I shook my head and laughed softly. "I didn't say I was going to be single the rest of my life. I'm still 23, I have plenty of time before I can go out and literally search for men." I told her squeezing her hand. "But, I'll talk to this kid. To see what he's like," I told her and she started smiling like crazy. "But if I don't like him, I'm not going to go out with him because you think he's a nice guy." I assured her.

She nodded. "That's fine!" She exclaimed and clapped her hands. He took my face in her hands and kissed my forehead.

My dad came out of the den and smiled at me. "I heard. And I'm sorry." He first said. I knew he meant my mom talking about the guy. I laughed. "How are you, monkey?" He asked.

I wrapped my arms around him and smiled. "Good." I said softly into his shirt. "I missed you." I told him.

He hugged me tighter. "I missed you too, Lena." He said. "You have any good pictures to show me?" He asked slightly pulling away.

I laughed as I looked up at him. "Always." He smiled down at me and then we moved apart after he kissed the side of my head. Before I started saying something more, the doorbell rang and he walked into the foyer to go and answer it.

I heard my mom's heels clicking as she was practically running towards the door. "Lily!" I heard her exclaim. I laughed shaking my head and sat down at the island picking at the carrots that were placed around the ranch dressing. "Elena," I heard from behind me. I slid off the chair and turned towards my mother. "This is Lily, my friend from high school." She told me.

Lily skipped the shaking hands and went in for the hug. "So nice to meet you, Elena." She said. I lightly and awkwardly put my arms around her too.

"You too." I said with a weird half smile on my face. I saw a man with dark hair and literal icy blue eyes. I was at least ten feet away from him and I could see how they pierced into my eyes. I knew that was definitely not her husband because there was another man talking to my dad. If that was one of her son's where was the other and her daughter.

Lily let go of me finally and smiled. "This is my son, Damon." She introduced. I softly shook his hand and smiled. "My daughter and other son will be here soon. They were out surfing and got a little caught up." She said.

My mom jumped into the conversation. "Oh, Elena. You love to surf." She said. "She's actually pretty good too. And I'm not just saying that because I'm her mother, her brother can even say it and mean it." She said looking over at Jeremy and he nodded.

I smiled softly at Lily as her eyes were on mine again. "Well, if you get along tonight maybe you go out with them sometime." She said. I just nodded.

Everyone agreed to wait for the other son and the daughter to come before eating lunch. I was talking to my dad and Giuseppe who was Lily's husband about my photos I take. "Do you have something you can show us your photos on?" My dad asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I have my laptop in my car. I'll just go get it and show you the good ones." I said and got up from my spot on the couch. As I was leaning over the seat in the back of my car reaching for my laptop, I heard a loud noise that sounded like a big car slowing down near the house.

I get out holding my laptop and see the familiar black truck that I saw yesterday. I instantly knew what was happening now. As he parked his car, I see a petite brown haired girl jump out of the lifted truck and then I see none other then Stefan Salvatore walking around looking hot as ever in a white polo.

•••••••••••••••••••


	2. Chapter 2

**This starts off when Elena is in the driveway getting her laptop and see's Stefan pull up to her house:)**

He looked over at me and I could see his eyes widen in surprise. "Elena?" He asked.

I smile shyly and nod. "Hi," I said waving my hand slightly. I couldn't move. My door was wide open and I was stuck to the ground.

He pointed to the house. "Do you live here?" He asked. I saw a small smile forming on his mouth.

I shook my head. "I mean yes, my parents do. I have an apartment not too far from here. And this is my parents LA house, their actual house is in Virginia." I explained.

He nodded. "I'm Riley. Stefan's sister." The petite girl piped up from next to him. She was a little shorter then I and probably a little skinnier. She had long beach wavy hair that I was already obsessed with. It was literally pinterest perfect, like Katherine's long curly hair. My hair was long and completely straight.

I smiled over at her. "I'm Elena." I told her. "Let's go inside, I think they would want to know you both are here." I said and closed the car door before starting to walk towards the front door.

Stefan and Riley were a few steps behind me, which is how I heard Riley whisper something to Stefan. "She's so pretty." She said. I smiled. I waited for Stefan's reply but I didn't hear one. He was smiling though.

We walked through the middle of the two steps that descended down and then led them to the kitchen. "Finally, you guys are here." Lily said as we all walked in.

My mom called everyone to the dining room table that sat a lot of people. I ended up sitting next to Stefan. Strictly accidental of course… Well, maybe I kind of kept moving until I casually sat down next to him. "So, Elena what do you do?" Lily asked after her conversation with my mother.

I finished swallowing my food before answering. "I'm a photographer." I told her. "I opened a gallery not too long ago but I also do photo shoots for anyone and I actually just finished a photo shoot for Vogue a few weeks ago." I told her.

Lily made that 'I'm impressed' face that everybody does. "That's so cool." She said. I nodded. Yes, I met your son because I was a stranger taking pictures of him while he was surfing and shirtless. "Stefan, did you know Elena likes to surf?" She asked him.

I looked up from my plate surprised that she brought that up. Stefan shook his head and smiled over at me. "No, I didn't. That's cool." He said.

I nodded and smiled awkwardly. "Stefan is a three time champion for the Surf's up competition." Lily said.

My head piped up quickly. I knew I knew him from somewhere I just couldn't put my finger on it. "Wow." I said.

My mom looked over at him smiling. "You know, when you came in, I knew you looked familiar." She told him. And when I took that picture of him, I was too blinded by the glow on his abs that I didn't even see whom he was. I know who he is. I don't only just like to take picture of surfer I am a surfer.

Ever since freshman year of college, Kat and I went to the beach all the time. We eventually learned how to surf and the five years since then, we both got better at it and haven't stopped surfing since. We followed the Surf's up competition. I seriously don't know how I could have missed that so much.

"Have you ever thought to enter in it? It's coming up again." Stefan asked me. Honestly, I have thought about it, but then every time I watch those surfers, I realized how much better then me they are so I never bothered.

I shook my head. "No, not really. I kind of just focus on photography right now." I answered. Never wrong to tell a small white lie once in a while right?

He just nodded and smiled. "Well, maybe we could just go out there for fun sometime." He said biting some pasta off his fork.

I looked over at him and just looked at him before smiling along with him. "Maybe." I said quietly to him.

•••••••••••••••••••

After lunch, my dad reminded me about showing him the pictures. I sat down at my place at the couch that I was at before. I quickly went to my pictures and luckily I didn't sync any of the pictures I took yesterday including the one of Stefan on my computer yet.

I placed the laptop on the coffee table in between the two chairs and the couch that I was sitting on. I turned it to face where they were sitting in the chairs and started pressing the arrow button on the bottom right corner of the keyboard.

My dad took over pressing the button to see all the pictures. "I take a lot of scenery and I travel to take pictures of the different lifestyles in different countries. That's what my photography is mostly about." I told them. My dad knew all this so I was kind of telling Giuseppe.

He nodded. "These are beautiful." He said. I nodded smiling, silently saying thank you. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Damon and Stefan talking and looking at me. I was going to turn my head to them to see what they would do, but I got a text and my butt buzzed.

I looked at my phone and it was Katherine. 'How's lunch with the fam?' It read. I smiled. 'Good. But you will not believe who joined us this afternoon,' I replied back.

It was a second before she answered again. 'Oh god, who?' She asked. 'Stefan Salvatore and family.' I told her. All I got back was the emoji with the mouth open and eyes exes. 'Yeah, I have to go now, but when I get back I'm going to tell you something that you will get so mad at yourself about.' I told her.

Yes, I was talking about how that Stefan Salvatore was the surfer we were obsessed with and rooting for in the Surf's up competitions. My dad and Giuseppe looked over at me when they saw enough. "They are amazing, Elena." Giuseppe said.

I smiled at him. "Thank you." I said. I moved my laptop towards me and was about to shut it when Riley came next to me.

"Can I see some of the photo's?" She asked sweetly. She seemed nice and friendly. I really wonder what it would be like to be friends with her. I nodded and went to the photos again. Soon, I felt someone else sit down on the other side of me and I look over to see Stefan.

He was smiling at me while holding a small glass of what looked like bourbon in his hand. "Can I see too?" He asked with a smirk.

I nodded smirking back the same way. I showed them some pictures and heard a few amazed gasps from Riley. I really liked looking back at these pictures. Every picture I see, I start to remember the day I took it and why. That's what kind of effect pictures have on me, which is why I became a photographer.

Riley complimented them and got up to go talk to my mom and her mom. Leaving Stefan and me on the couch alone. We were secluded from everyone else because his brother Damon, his dad and my dad went into the bar area that was in a completely different spot in the house.

I crossed my legs and move a little away from Stefan because I had more room now that Riley wasn't there. "So, Ms. Gilbert." Stefan said. "You did not mention when you were taking photos of me that you are a surfer as well." He said.

I felt my face get red. "I'm not as good as you are. I just do it for fun." I say. His green eyes were locked on my brown ones and the gaze was so intense.

He nodded. "I want to know how you didn't recognize me. From what your mother just told me, you and your friend were practically in love with me." He said teasingly. I glance at mother who is looking at me through the corner of her eye.

I tilt my head to the side. "Oh really? She said that?" I asked. He nodded. "I don't know how I didn't recognize you. I was just not myself yesterday I guess." I told him.

He raised his eyebrows slightly. "Oh, you know what that means?" He asked. I just shook my head biting my bottom lip. "That since you weren't yourself when I met you, I have to learn all about you. Tonight at dinner."

My mouth opened wide. "Wow," I said looking away around the room for a second. "Second day of talking and I'm being asked out on a date." I said. "And by Stefan Salvatore. Should I feel special?" I asked jokingly.

He laughed looking down at the drink in his hand. He's an early drinker I guess. "Yeah, I guess you are." He said. I laughed at him.

I wiggled my lips before answering. "Sure. I'll go to dinner with you." I told him. His eyes lit up but his smile stayed small. He's adorable.

•••••••••••••••••••

I got home and Katherine was in the kitchen with her earphones in and her hair in a messy ponytail. I could see the back of her neck was sweating. She had her armband that she and I each have to hold our phones while we run. So from what I saw, it looked like she came back from a run.

"Kat!" I shouted so she could hear me. She jumped and turned around to see me. She took out her earphones and let them hang down. I could slightly hear the faint noise of the music still playing. "Hi." I said.

She put her hand over her heart. "Shit, you scared me." She said. I laughed. It was silent for a second before she hinted something. "So, uh. How was the lunch with the in-laws?" She joked.

I rolled my eyes. "It was fine. But you know, Stefan Salvatore was there and it was kind of weird." I said. "Do you hate yourself yet?" I asked.

She looked confused at first but once she realized it, she gasped and covered her mouth. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed. "Are you kidding me? How the hell did we not even see that? How is that possible?" She asked.

I shrugged while laughing at her reaction. "I really have no freaking clue." I told her. "I have a date with him tonight." I blurted out after I turned around so I wasn't facing her anymore.

As I turned to face her, I could see her mouth gaping open at me. "What?" She asked quietly. I nodded. "Oh my god. My little Elena is getting out there again!" She exclaimed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I rolled my eyes. "I got his number." I told her. Katherine pulled back still smiling widely. "He said he was going to text me what time he's going to be here."

She smirked. "Wow. Look at you getting out there and me staying in one night." She teased.

I giggled. "Yeah. Look's like it." I said. "I just really want to take a nap now though." I said before yawning. It was 3 in the afternoon. I didn't realized how long I was at my parents until just now.

Katherine nodded. "I'm going to shower then wake you up around 4:30 because we are going to need time to get you ready." She told me.

I nodded before walking into my bedroom. My room was a nice size, a nice enough size to fit a futon and a queen size bed. I put cute throw pillows on my futon and my bed was raised slightly and it had a big comforter on it. There were any pillows on too. Many tiny decorative ones were placed nicely on the bed.

The color theme was silver. I walked into my closet where everything had a place. I pulled out a pair of jogger sweat pants and a cropped sweatshirt. I quickly changed and made my way over to my bed. I was out in the two minutes after I laid my head down on the pillow.

•••••••••••••••••••••

I felt someone shaking me vigorously. I got scared and jumped up only to see Katherine standing next to my bed smiling at me. "It's 4:30! Time to get your ass up and ready!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and reached for my phone on my bedside table. I quickly got out of bed realizing I got a text from Stefan saying he would be there at 6. "Whoa, what's with the Kylie Jenner look?"

I shook my head annoyed and placed my phone back on the nightstand. "He's coming at 6!" I said. She quickly ran into my closet just as I was and we both started looking for things to wear. "He said dress up so that could mean anything." I said as we both went through my dresses that were on each side of the closet.

I heard the hangers scraping against the bars. "This one!" I heard her exclaim. She pulled out a simple black tight BeBe dress. It had an open slit on the back. If I put some jewelry on, it would look great.

I smiled at my best friend. "Perfect." I simply said and told her to get out so I can change. As I was putting it on, I looked in the full-length mirror and smiled to myself. I took a pair of bright red platform pumps and slipped them on. They were about 5 inches so I would be just getting to his height.

I walked out where Katherine was waiting. Her mouth dropped open wide. "Oh my god." She said. I giggled. "Girl, you look amazing!" She said.

I laughed. "Really?" I asked as I walked over to my dresser where all my jewelry was. I saw her nod at the mirror that I was looking into. I picked up a long necklace that had an E on it and hooked it on. I saw my silver Alex and Ani bracelets and I quickly put them on.

All that took an hour so it was now 5:30 and I didn't do my hair yet! I took off my heels because the more I wore then the faster my feet would start to hurt. Also, Katherine wouldn't be able to do my hair right if I was five inches taller. "I was actually thinking about getting ombre." I told her. I've always wanted it and after I saw all these pictures, I knew I wanted to get it.

She got crazy excited. "Oh my god! You should totally do it!" She said and kept curling strands of my hair.

We both heard the knock at the door and I quickly unplugged the curling iron. "Go get it! I'm not ready!" I told her.

She rushed out quickly. I took a few breaths before sitting on my futon and putting on my shoes. I stood up and smoothed my dress out before looking in the mirror one more time then walking out.

I walked out to see Stefan smiling awkwardly at Katherine. I saw his eyes light up when he saw me and I immediately blushed. "Hey," I said shyly.

Katherine smiled at me widely and stood behind Stefan. "He's even hotter in person," She mouthed to me. I rolled my eyes and locked my eyes with Stefan's emerald green ones.

He handed me a really nice bouquet of white roses, which happen to be my favorite. "Aw, thank you. They're beautiful." I said smelling them. "Let me just go put them in water," She said and started to go into the kitchen.

Katherine stepped in front of her. "I got it. You guys go." She said. I turned to Stefan and shrugged. "Have fun! And if you end up coming home tomorrow morning, can you be quiet because I'll probably be sleeping." She said with no thought of how much it was going to embarrass me.

I knew my face was a deep shad of red now. "Let's go, Stefan." I said not thinking and taking his hand, leading him out the door. "I'm so sorry. She doesn't think." I said as we walked down the hallway.

He shook his head. "Don't worry. My friend is the same exact way." He said. "Except he's British so it's more like, 'hope you have a bloody good time tonight, mate.'" He said in his best British accent.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Oh my god." I laughed. "I'm sorry, but that was funny." I said.

He laughed as well and shook his head. "Don't worry. I know it was terrible, I just wanted to see what that smile looked like." He said squeezing my hand that I realized he was still holding.

I smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I didn't know what to say. "Well, it worked." I said.

He nodded. "Yes it did." He said. We walked all the way down to his car. Let me just say, it was not easy getting into it, but he helped me and it was all good once I was in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! So if you read my authors note, you saw that I lost the new stuff I wrote in this story but I worked hard and i remembered what i wrote. Honestly, the original was so much better than this because it was off the top of my head and I wasn't trying to remember what I wrote before. Although, i finished and this is chapter three! I hope you enjoy!**

We got to the restaurant and he came around to my side to help me out.

I ended up right in front of him. My body was pressed up against his and neither of us knew what to do so we just stood there. He closed to the door behind me and smirked. "Shall we?" He whispered against my lips.

I swear my heart dropped down to my stomach. But I smiled back at him. "Please." I said and took his hand he held out for me. We walked into the restaurant and were immediately brought to the table.

We were each poured a glass of red wine right when we sat down. We looked at the menus and after deciding what we each wanted we set them down and started talking. "So, where did you grow up?" I asked.

He smiled. "LA." He said. "Yeah, I'm a Cali boy." He said. I didn't mean to show the surprise that probably was all over my face. "What?" He asked with that beautiful smile.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I just didn't imagine you as a Cali boy." I said blushing. He laughed.

"You said you grew up in Virginia?" He asked. I nodded. "Did you play any sports in high school?" He asked taking a sip of the wine.

I started laughing. He looked at me confused. "I could never play a sport. I am too much of a klutz." I said.

He tilted his head. "You can't be that bad." He said. I raised an eyebrow at him as I kept laughing.

I nodded when I was done. "Yes I can. I was a cheerleader for three years in high school and I was at first the bottom one where I hold up the girls that are on top. Katherine was the other holder and my friend Caroline was the back spotter. So we were doing fine until I had an itch on my leg and I picked my foot up to itch my leg because my hands were kind of busy," I started. "I lost balance and the girl on top fell from the top and landed on top of me. She broke her ankle and was out for the season. Then they moved me up to the flyer because I was light enough too. But the real reason was that all I had to do when I was up there was put one hand on my hip and the other in the air so I was okay." I finished.

Stefan was laughing a lot now. "I'm sorry. That's really funny." He said as his laughing subsided. I waved him off. "I'm just trying to figure out how you surf." He said.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Surfing has always been different for me. I went to UCLA with Katherine and since freshman year we have been going to the beach and we learned to surf and just got obsessed with it." I told him. He nodded. "I'm guessing you played sports though." I said smirking.

He nodded. "Soccer." He said. I again looked at him surprised. "Yeah, I've been playing soccer longer than I've been surfing." He said.

I stared at him for a second just smiling. "Sorry, I just didn't expect that." I apologized.

He shook his head. "It's fine." He said. Finally the food came and we ate, talked and laughed the whole night.

•••••••••••••••

We got back to my apartment building and Stefan came around again to open the door for me. I "accidentally" ended up the same way as before. I was pressed against him and our lips were barely touching.

Instead of him saying something, he leaned in and kissed me sweetly. I kissed him back just as softly. The kiss didn't last long and then were started walking up to my apartment. "I had a really nice time tonight, Elena." He said stopping in front of my door.

I nodded. "So did I, Stefan." I said. We stared at each other for a few seconds before he leaned in again and kissed me. This time I put my hand on the back of his neck and deepened the kiss.

It lasted a while before the door behind me swung open revealing Katherine. "Oh, I'm sorry," She said quickly. "I heard voices, I'm sorry," She said closing the door again.

I looked at Stefan embarrassed. "Sorry." I said. He shook his head. "I'll call you later?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yup." He said smiling. "See you later," He said before walking away. I watched him go before going into my apartment.

I saw Katherine standing on the wall and I jumped because she scared me. She was smiling widely and it was kind of creepy. "I'm guessing it went well?" She asked.

I shook my head and scoffed. "Better then that. It was amazing." I said and walked into my room to get some sleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••

It's been a few days since our date. We have been texting since then. We haven't met up at all again but at least we were talking. Right now we were texting and he asked me a question that I froze to. 'Do you want to come surfing with my friend and I today?' He asked.

I didn't know how to answer. I don't really want to surf with him because he's so good and I'm…not. 'Maybe. Can I ask Katherine if she wants to come too?' I asked. He replied back right away. 'Of course, I'll text you where we decided to go.' He sends back to me.

I put my phone down and breathed in and out. "Kat?" I shouted through the apartment. She came into the kitchen looking tired and bored. "Do you want to go surfing with Stefan and his friend today?" I asked.

She piped up quickly. "Yes! We can take my car! I want to show off to Mr. Three-time-Surf's-Up-winner that I can be just as good." She said confidently. I wish I had her confidence. "Where are we going? Malibu? Venice? Where?"

I opened my mouth to answer but I got a text from Stefan. 'We decided Malibu. We are probably going to be there around 4.' He said. I looked up at Kat again. "Uh, Malibu." I told her. She clapped her hands excitedly and rushed into her room to change.

I slowly got off the chair and went into my room. It was already 3:30. I kind of wanted to show up late, but I knew that would just be rude. I walked into my closet and picked out a Victoria's Secret bathing suit. It was hot pink and it went around my neck but I held up everything up there and covered it.

I made sure that it looked fine under a rash guard because they were tight and I didn't want my bathing suit awkwardly sticking out. I was done and I took more breaths before going into the kitchen where Katherine was eating a power bar.

She looked at me. "Ready?" She asked. I hesitated but nodded. "What's wrong?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I don't really want to go surfing with the Stefan Salvatore." I said quietly.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Oh my god. How did I know this was going to happen?" She asked. I looked at her confused. She suddenly grabbed my shoulders. "Elena Jenna Gilbert. You are so much better then I am at surfing and your scared to surf with Stefan Salvatore. You're probably as good as him for gods sakes." She said.

I shook my head. "No I'm not." I said. "But whatever." I grabbed myself a power bar and walked to the door. I put my hand on the knob before calling to her. "You coming or what?" I asked. A minute later Katherine came in with her bag that I'm sharing with her for today because I don't know where mine is.

She shook her head and we walked down to the garage where we keep out surfboards and where her car is. I saw her two door Jeep Wrangler sitting there. It usually has a top but she decided to take it off so it had no roof. We strapped the boards in the back and got in.

She started driving but stopped outside the parking garage and put on her music. The song 'Cruise' came on by Florida Georgia Line. It was the perfect song right now. We put our sunglasses on and she started driving to the beach. We sang the three songs that played until we got to Malibu beach.

I froze when Katherine parked. "Just pretend it's you and I surfing." She said comforting me.

I nodded and breathed before getting out of the car. We got our boards and as were walking to the beach I saw Stefan getting out of his car. He was shirtless already. He was in a bro tank that showed off his muscles and I almost dropped my board on my feet.

I saw another guy coming from the passenger side and noticed it to probably be his friend he was talking about. As they got their boards out of the bed of his truck and started walking over they saw us.

Stefan smiled at me as they got closer and I smiled back while blushing. "Hey," Katherine said to them.

Stefan moved his eyes from me to her. "Hi." He said simply. We started walking onto the beach and Katherine and I putting our stuff down. I watched as Stefan peeled his shirt off showing his gorgeous abs but I swallowed and kept waxing my board with Katherine.

Katherine sighed as she finished. "Can we get in the water already?" She asked. I laughed and we all went over to the water. There weren't that many other people surfing today but the waves were fantastic.

I was a little calm right now so we all just sat on out boards. "So what's your name?" Katherine asked Stefan's friend.

He looked over at us. "Niklaus. But you can call me Nik." He said. I heard his accent by him just saying his name.

Honestly, it was kind of sexy. But then I saw Stefan smile and I almost tilted off my board. "I'm Katherine and that's Elena." She said. I waved slightly.

There was a really good wave coming. I would have probably taken it if Stefan hadn't been there. I looked over to Katherine shaking my head before taking my board and going under it smoothly.

I didn't notice until I came back up that Katherine stayed too. Stefan and Nik rode it out. "What the hell?" Katherine asked me.

I shrugged. "Sorry. I panicked." I said. She shook her head. A few minutes later Stefan and Nik came back.

Stefan looked towards us. "What's wrong?" He asked probably seeing Katherine's annoyed face and mine blushing.

Katherine opened her mouth to tell him what was actually wrong but I cut her off. "Nothing. We just missed it." I told him. He nodded and paddled over to Nik for now. Katherine looked at me shaking her head. "Next good one." I said.

Soon enough, the next good one came along. I started shaking my head to Katherine but she splashed me. I rolled my eyes and got ready to take the wave. I stood on my board and was riding it finally. I did two sharp turned at the top before the wave came over me and I was riding in the tunnel that it made.

I came out and rode it until I couldn't anymore. I paddled back to them and dunked to fix my hair so it wasn't all over my face anymore. "You're really good, Elena." He said.

I blushed and moved closer to him. "Thanks. But not as good as you." I said. He rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss me. I was surprised but I kissed him back.

I didn't know what this meant. We were kissing in public. Does this make us a thing? I'm so confused. "Hey love birds!" Katherine's voice said, breaking us apart. "What the wave." She said. We quickly went under because it was too late to ride it.

••••••••••••••••••••

Stefan's POV

I watched Elena ride a few more waves after her first one and she was amazing. We were back on the beach now. Elena was complaining about how her rash guard is chaffing her. She started peel it off and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She had an amazing body. "I hate these things." She said and threw it on her bag.

I felt Nik whispering in my ear. "I do too." He said jokingly. I elbowed him in the stomach. He had a girlfriend who happened to be one of my good friends. He grunted. Katherine and Elena looked over at us confused.

I looked behind me to see Nik straightening back up. "Elena." I said turning back to her. "Want to go for a walk?" I asked. She smiled at me and nodded taking my hand that I put it out for her.

We walked down the boardwalk holding hands. "You're really good at surfing, if I didn't say it enough before." I said stopping us in our tracks.

She blushed and looked down at her feet. "Thank you." She said. "I have to admit. Today was fun." She said.

I smiled down at her. "I'm glad you had a good time." I told her. I couldn't resist anymore. Her lips were so attractive right now I had to kiss her. I pulled her closer to me by her waist and kissed her.

He linked her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. We kissed for a while before she broke apart. She kept her arms around my neck though. "I want to take you out again. Tonight." I said.

She bit her lip before nodding. "Alright. Should I dress like I did the other night?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. Just dress how you would everyday." I said. It was then I realized that we were only in our bathing suits and it was pretty much skin on skin. Not that I minded but I just thought it was weird.

I kissed her one more time before taking her hand and started walking back to Nik and Katherine.

•••••••••••••••••


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I didn't realize I had so many grammar mistakes until I read through it after all three chapters were published. I'm so sorry about that by the way. I hope you enjoy this update!**

Elena's POV

When we got back to our apartment, I showered quickly and got changed into regular jean shorts and a blue V-neck long sleeve shirt. I saw Katherine making something in the microwave. "Hey," I said.

I sat at the island waiting for my lecture from her. I knew it was coming soon because she was tapping her finger on the counter. She does that when she's anxious. "When am I going to here it?" She asked not facing me. "When am I going to hear 'you were right, Katherine. I was being a wuss, I'm sorry.'" She asked turning to me.

I shook my head. "You were right, Kat." I said. I wasn't going to say the rest because I really don't want to admit that about myself.

She shook her head. "I told you." She said. "I told you. And guess what. You fucking rocked it out there." She said.

I laughed. "Thanks, Kat." I said. Suddenly I got a text saying that Stefan was here and was going to come up. I decided to walk down there and meet him instead. "I have to go. I'll see you later, Kat." I said and walked out.

I decided to take the steps instead because it was faster. I walked out and saw him walking into the building just as I was coming out. He looked up and saw me and smiled. "Hey there, beautiful." He said.

I blushed from the nickname. "Hi," I said stepping front of his. I saw him wearing a long sleeve shirt that he rolled up to his elbow and showing off his forearm and I almost fainted right then and there.

He pulled me into him and kissed me. I laid my hands on his chest as he tilted me a little backwards kissing me. He pulled away and smirked at me. "Let's go." He said taking my hand.

He opened the door for me and helped me in his lifted truck.

•••••••••••••••••

Stefan's POV

We got to my secret little place that overlooked the Hollywood sign. I helped her out and saw her face look at the scenery in awe. "Oh my god." She whispered. "It's beautiful." She said. She took out her phone and held it up to take a picture. "I'm sorry, I can't help it. I'm a photo freak." She said.

I laughed. "It's fine." I said. She stepped down and I closed the door behind her. I led her to a little hill and we sat down still holding hands. "This is my thinking place. I come out here every night before a competition." I said.

She looked at me smiling. "That's nice." She said. I looked over at her. I couldn't help but just stare at her perfect smile, her glistening brown eyes and tiny, button nose. I lightly put my hand on her cheek and brought her face closer to me kissing her.

It felt right kissing her. It felt right holding her hand. It felt right to just be with her. That's why I had to ask her this question that was burning in the back of my head. I pulled away from her and took my hand off her cheek. "I have to ask you something." I said.

She nodded. "Go ahead." She said squeezing my hand. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and blushed again.

I smiled. "Elena Gilbert." I started. She smiled at me. "Would you be my girlfriend?" I said but all of a sudden we heard a big boom. We looked over and there were fireworks shooting off from the Hollywood sign. Elena turned her head and admired them. I rolled my eyes annoyed because she was about to answer.

I didn't notice she looked at me again. "Yes. I will." She said loudly over the fireworks. I smiled widely at her and kissed her as one of the fireworks was shot in the sky.

The fireworks went off for another hour and Elena and I sat there. Her head was on my shoulder and it was the best feeling in the world.

••••••••••••••••••

Elena's POV

After the fireworks, Stefan asked if I wanted to go back to his place. I obviously said yes and then we left and drove to his apartment. Nik wasn't home tonight because he was with his girlfriend. That's what Stefan told me.

We walked in and I looked around. It was nice place. We walked further in and there were high ceilings and big windows that let in the natural light. Except it was dark by now so there wasn't much. "Do you want anything to drink?" He asked. "I have red and white wine, bourbon, whiskey, tequila," He listed off.

I smirked. "So far you just named alcohol." I said with a giggle. He smiled and looked down at his feet.

He looked back up at me shrugging. "Nik lives here too so," He said with a laugh. I laughed as well.

"I'll have a glass of white wine." I said answering his question. He nodded and kissed me before going into the kitchen.

I walked around looking at all the things on the shelves and walls. I saw a picture of him and Nik all sweaty. It looked like they were on a soccer field. Nik's arm was around Stefan's neck. It looked like he was in a headlock but they were both smiling widely.

I smiled at the picture and was really excited to see that Stefan. "That was from senior year." I heard behind me. I turned to face him. He handed me my glass of wine. "Our team won the state championships and was ranked number 4 in the state." He said.

I nodded. "Wow. That's cool." I said. "How long did you know Nik?" I asked. We were still standing in the middle of his apartment. Well, condo actually.

He raised his eyebrows slightly. "Too long." I laughed. "He's been my best friend since we were in fourth grade. That's when he moved here from England." He said. "We didn't meet in school though," He said. I was confused. "We met when he joined my soccer team. It was an elite club team and he's from England and the coaches for British so they were like, 'Yeah, he's good', without even seeing him play." Stefan said laughing.

I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" I asked. That's a little messed up if I do say so myself.

He shook his head. "No. Well, sort of. I don't know." He said as he kept changing his mind. "But yeah, we started playing soccer together and then realized that we were going to school together and connected instantly." He told me.

I smiled. "That reminds me of Katherine and I." I said. "Except we have been friends since birth." I told him.

He nodded. "And you guys are still best friends now," He said. I nodded. "That's nice." He said.

I nodded again. It was silent for a while. "So, want to show me around?" I asked smirking. He nodded and took my hand. He showed me all around the floor we were on. He had like two living rooms. Well, one was more of a den but still.

He led me to the staircases. "Upstairs is nothing. It's pretty much just storage. The bedrooms are downstairs." He said leading me down stairs. Right when we got down stairs we walked through double doors to the right and saw a big open bedroom in front of us.

I made an impressed face. "This is nice." I said. It was open and it had a nice window that probably let a lot of sunlight in for it being practically the basement.

"My bathroom and closet are in there, it's nothing special." He said. I laughed. I noticed that there was a fireplace with a flat screen right above it. Damn, Salvatore did well. "Down the hallway is Nick's room and since it's smaller, he get's his own little den over there." He said. I shrugged and laughed. "I actually want to show you something upstairs," He said taking my hand again.

He led me upstairs where in fact there was a lot of storage but then it came into this small room with a couch. There were sliding doors going out to a small deck. It overlooked the beach and you could see the faint pink color of the set sun that looks like it is connecting to the ocean. "This is so pretty." I said.

I heard him put his glass on the mini bar that was out there with three stools. I put my glass down too as he pulled me into him. I smirked. "Yeah," He said quietly. I could tell he wasn't talking about the view so I blushed. I decided to go in for the kiss because he was taking too long. I put my lips on his roughly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my chest on his. His hands were low on my waist but I didn't really care. All of a sudden, I got the feeling that I wanted him. Badly.

I opened my mouth slightly and he took that chance to slip is tongue in my mouth. Now it was a heated make our session between us and I don't think either of us wanted it stop. Well, I knew I didn't.

I moved my hands down his chest and gripped his shirt. He pulled away. "You want to do this?" He asked quietly.

I bit my lip before answering. "Do you?" I asked instead. I saw a faint pink color go to his cheeks. He nodded lightly. "Yes," I whispered against his lips.

He smirked and picked me up, wrapping his legs around me. It was a struggle getting down both staircases but during that time we got our shoes off and his shirt so we were productive.

I felt myself being lowered on the bed and then I felt his lips on my neck. Katherine was going to kill me for not texting her on everything that happened but she will hopefully cut me some slack because I was kind of busy.

••••••••••••••••••••

I woke up with sunlight beating down on my face and a warm chest against my back. I smiled at the memory of last night. I slowly turned my body to face his and saw him sleeping peacefully. I started kissing his cheek and down his neck.

I knew he was awake because I felt him smirking against my shoulder. "Morning, boyfriend." I whispered in his ear.

He kissed my shoulder. "Good morning, beautiful." He said in a sexy morning voice. I don't think I will ever get tired of that name.

I smiled against his shoulder before kissing it and moving away to look at him in the face. His eyes were still closed and I smiled before kissing his lips. Suddenly I felt him flip me over kissing me. I let out a scream and a giggle.

Stefan smiled against my lips. "Do you want some breakfast?" He asked against my neck.

I laughed. "Of course." I said and he got up off of me. He slipped on his boxers before fully standing up. I started to put my bra and panties on when he threw me his t-shirt. "Thanks," I said as I slipped it on, and he put on a pair of sweatpants. Before we left the room I stopped. "Wait, is Nik home?" I asked. I really wasn't comfortable with him seeing me half naked with an oversize t-shirt.

He laughed and pulled me into him. "Trust me. When he's at his girlfriends, he's there for a solid two days because she steals his clothes so they can have more and more rounds of sex." He joked.

I laughed out loud. "Really?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm hungry," I said and rushed up the stairs before him.

I reached the kitchen and I felt him grab my waist from behind. I screamed as he tickled my sides. "Oh, good to know that you're ticklish." He said.

I grabbed his hands and pried them off my waist. "You're so mean!" I exclaimed while giggling.

He scoffed. "I'm the meanest." He said jokingly. We kissed once before he went to the stove and got a pan. "Do you like eggs?" He asked not looking at me.

I smiled while sitting up on the other counter. "My favorite." I said. He turned to me quickly and smirked. He started cooking the eggs and I smelled them instantly. I decided this would be a good time to get to know him more. "You like cooking?" I asked, swinging my legs that were hanging off the counter.

He nodded. "Mhm. I cook all the time. I'm the only reason why Nik isn't fat from take out food." He joked. I giggled. "Do you?" He asked.

I thought about it for a second. "Yeah, I guess." I said with a shrug. About twenty minutes later the eggs were ready and he brought the plates over to where I was sitting on the counter. They each went on either side of me.

He went in between my legs and we started eating them. Somehow it turned into how much can you tickle Elena before she peed her pants. I ended up off the counter with his hands still tickling me. We were laughing and kissing so much we didn't hear the door open and people walk inside.

Soon we heard someone clearing his or her throat and we broke apart instantly. I giggled into my hand as Stefan covered me with his body from Nik who we saw standing there with a girl. "Hey, mate. How's it going?" He asked.

I giggled into Stefan's chest. I looked over at the girl next to Nik and recognized her. Her eyes widened when she saw me and so did mine when I realized who she was. "Caroline!" I exclaimed.

She covered her mouth excitedly. "Elena Gilbert! Oh my god!" She exclaimed. I moved Stefan out of the way and ran to her. I threw my arms around her neck and she hugged me tightly around the waist. "It's been so freaking long, oh my god."

I laughed. "I know." I said hugging her closer. We pulled apart and saw Nik and Stefan looking very confused. "We went to high school together." I said clearing it up.

They nodded. "You and Kat went to college together, right?" She asked. I nodded. "And you guys still live here?" I nodded again.

"Yeah, we have an apartment not to far from here." I told her. She nodded with a huge smile. I felt Stefan come up from behind me and whisper something in my ear. My eyes widened surprised. I looked down and noticed that indeed, I was still in my underwear. "If you'll excuse me for just a second." I said moving away and taking the other way to get to Stefan's bedroom because Caroline and Nik were in the doorway.

I quickly put my shorts on from last night and decided to just put my shirt from last night on too. I walked back upstairs to them all sitting at the table in the dining room. I took a seat next to Stefan and he reached his arm around the back of the chair. "We were saying that we could all go get drinks tonight. And I really want to Katherine to come." Caroline said when I sat down.

I smiled widely. "Yes! But I really don't think she would be too happy with being the third," I stopped. "Well, fifth wheel." I said laughing.

Caroline nodded. "True." She said and started thinking. She suddenly perked up. I know that she hasn't changed at all. "Oh my god! Stefan! Your brother! He's single right?" She asked.

Stefan opened his mouth to say something but just nodded. "Uh, yeah. He is." He decided to say.

I looked over at Caroline again. "They would be the best couple!" She exclaimed. Caroline Forbes has definitely not changed one bit. "Call him!" She said to him.

Stefan's eyes widened. "I will. Later." He said sighing. We talked for a while before Stefan led me down to his room. "What do you want to do?" He asked taking both my hands in his.

I tilted my head toward him. "I'm sorry, but I have to go home. I have to change and convince Katherine to go on this blind date that is apparently happening." I told him.

He whined. "No. You can stay. Caroline probably has some clothes here." He said pulling me in closer.

I laughed. "I have to go. Katherine is probably pissed at me for not telling her I wasn't coming home. I'll see you tonight, though." I said kissing his lips.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'll take you home then. Since you don't have a car here." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him as he went into his closet to get his clothes.

Soon we were walking out after saying bye to Caroline and Nik who were watching TV. When we got to my apartment, him being the gentleman he is, opened my door for me. "Thank you for driving me home," I said looking up at him.

He smiled at he leaned down to kiss me. "See you later, beautiful." He said and kissed me again before getting into his truck and driving away.

I smiled touching my lips before going into my building and making my way up to m apartment. I entered cautiously because Katherine was probably going to blow up when she see's me coming home the morning after.

I walked around looking for her slowly. I saw her watching TV in the living room and slowly walked in behind her. The couch didn't face the entrance so I thought she didn't know I was coming up from behind her. "I'm not going to ask where you were last night," She said. I didn't think she knew I was there. She got up and turned to me. "Because I think I have an idea." She said.

I didn't know what she was going to do or say. She started getting closer with her arms crossed over her chest and a straight face. "Hey," I said innocently.

She wiggled her lips. "Did you do it?" She asked with a small smirk forming on her lips. I started to smile and nodded. "How was it?" She asked loudly.

She put her hands on my shoulders shaking me. "Amazing!" I said. "Oh, by the way, you're going on a triple date with me and Stefan, Nik and his girlfriend, and a guy that Stefan thought would be okay." I told. I didn't want to tell her Caroline was here too because I wanted it to be a surprise.

She rolled her eyes. "No. I hate blind dates and you know that." She told me whining. I didn't know how to convince her.

I tried to think of something to say for about a minute before saying something. "Stefan told me about him. I thought about it and I agreed. If I didn't agree, I would be leaving you home alone tonight. Again." I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Where are we going?" She asked. "Because if I don't like the guy, I have to make sure I'm getting good drinks out of it." She said.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "It's the bar we went to in college when Stefan won his second competition." I told her. I know, that sounds weird. But our friends in college also liked him a lot and when he was announced winner, we all decided to celebrate.

She thought about it for a second, probably trying to remember it. "Oh yeah!" She said when she remembered. "That bar was good." She said smirking. "Fine. I'll go. I just really hope Nik's girlfriend isn't a bitch." She said.

I stifled my laughter and hid my smile. "Eh. She's okay." I lied. Caroline was the best. She could be perky and annoyingly happy at sometimes but she was a great person. "Well, I'm going to go shower." I told her. She nodded.

I walked into my room and got a text from Stefan. I looked down at my phone smiling even before I read the text. 'Hey, beautiful, did Katherine agree to tonight?' He asked. I blushed at the name again. I don't think I was never, not going to blush when he called me that. 'It took a while but yes, she will come,' I texted back.

I put my phone on the counter in my bathroom as I turned on the water. I heard my phone ding again. 'Great. See you tonight, beautiful.' He told me. Wow, four times in one day. I like being Stefan Salvatore's girlfriend.

••••••••••••••••••••••

I got ready after my shower and did my hair. Soon, I was ready to go and I walked into Katherine's room where she was sitting in her closet in a bra and panties. "What the hell, Kat? We have to go!" I told her.

She stood up. "I don't know what to wear." She sighed. "I've been looking for ages and I couldn't find anything that is hot enough to wear." She complained.

I rolled my eyes. "You have a shit load of clothes and you couldn't find anything?" I asked. She shook her head slowly. I shook my head as well and started looking for her. I was wearing a maroon romper that cut low and stopped right above my breasts, and black, knee-high pumps. The sleeves were loose but the romper kind of hugged my body.

I saw a gorgeous black romper that was long sleeves too but they were tight. It did the same thing mine did, it cut low. I then saw knee-high boots that would go with it perfectly. "Got it." I said showing her the outfit. I kind of wanted to match now that I think about it.

She looked over at me excitedly. "Elena, did I ever appreciate how much your mother taught you about clothes? Because right now, I feel like I'm taking it for granted." She said holding the romper in her hands.

I laughed. "You didn't but I appreciate it too. And I do kind of take it for granted so it's okay." I said. "And we are matching. Sort of." I said with a smile.

She hugged me in her underwear but it was whatever. We took baths together when we were younger. Did I mention that our parents are best friends? No? Well, they are.

I waited in the kitchen for Katherine to come out and she looked amazing, especially with the boots. "Oh my god girl, you look hot." I said getting up from the stool.

She scoffed and looked me up and down. "Me? You're showing off a little leg action there." She said laughing.

I laughed too. "Hey, I have a boyfriend. I'm off limits." I said jokingly. Katherine looked at me surprised. "What?" I asked.

She stomped her foot. "You didn't tell me you guys made it official!" She shouted at me. I realized that I didn't and felt really guilty. "Ugh, I hate you." She said.

I rolled my eyes. She started walking to the door forgetting her clutch and phone. "I'm sorry!" I said as I grabbed both of our clutches and phones with my keys and walking to the door. She was coming in to get her stuff. "Here" I said giving it to her.

She snatched it away from me and started walking down the hall. I stayed and locked the door and tried to catch up to her. "Kat, I'm sorry." I said grabbing her arm. "Please forgive me." I begged. I pouted my lip and looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

She laughed, looking down. "Fine. I'm actually really happy that you guys are dating. You're the perfect couple, honestly." She said. I tightened my grip on her arm and we walking down to my car like that.


	5. Chapter 5

We got to the bar at the same time Stefan did with Damon. Klaus was already there with Caroline. We got out and I could feel Stefan's eyes on me, looking me up and down. I turned after I closed the door and saw that in fact, he was looking at me.

He walked over to me and grabbed my waist. "Damn." That was all he said and looked me up and down again. I blushed, as I looked him up and down. He was wearing a nice blazer with a white button down underneath and dark jeans. He leaned down and pressed his lips eagerly against mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. We got stopped when Katherine hit my back. "Ow." I said. "What the hell?" I asked looking at her.

She smiled. "Sorry, I just didn't want you to swallow each other and ruin the night for everyone." She said sarcastically. Stefan and Damon laughed but I blushed.

I rolled my eyes taking her arm and walking inside. I wanted to see her see Caroline so I walked her in. We saw them but Caroline's back was facing us. Nik saw us and told Caroline to turn around. It took Katherine a second to see her but when she did, she bolted.

I knew Katherine could run in heels but I did not think she could run that fast. "So, that's Katherine." Damon said coming up next to me. Stefan came on the other side taking my hand.

I nodded looking from him to her who was still hugging Caroline tightly. "Yeah. That's her." I said. We walked over to them when Katherine and Caroline finally pulled away. "Surprise." I said to Katherine.

She smiled over at me. "I can't believe you're here!" Katherine exclaimed. Caroline and I both looked at each other when we noticed that Katherine was stalling from talking to Damon.

Katherine looked at me again and I moved my eyes toward Damon who was standing next to Stefan. I know she wanted to ignore me but she knew that I would physically pull her over to him. She sighed, smiled at Caroline again, and turned around to talk to Damon.

Stefan moved away, coming next to me. We left them alone for a while so they could talk. The bar was pretty crowded tonight so there were only three seats next to Caroline and Nik left. Katherine and Damon took two so I ended up on Stefan's lap. Which wasn't even that bad.

When Katherine and Damon were finished talking, they joined us for a conversation. "Careful, Lena. We all know you're a lightweight." Katherine said jokingly.

Caroline laughed. "Do you guys remember the Mystic Grill after homecoming sophomore year?" She asked us.

My face turned bright red but I answered. "Yes. It was the first time I ever got drunk. I blame Kat." I said pointing to her.

She shrugged. "Our parents got seated at the next booth." She said. I started laughing with Caroline as we thought back to that moment.

"They had me pretend I was choking so they could get away." I said while still laughing.

Caroline's laughter subsided a little when she started talking. "But her dad is a doctor so he went over to save her." She continued.

I looked over at Katherine who was smiling. "Then I ran, slipped on the wet floor and bit it, in front of everyone. Do remember that? Three stitches, a hangover for a week and I was grounded from hanging out with them for two weeks." I finished the story.

The guys were laughing with us. "That sucks." Stefan said taking a sip of his beer. I picked up my glass to drink my cranberry vodka. Stefan put his hand on the cup taking it away when I practically chugged it down. "Slow down, I don't really think you want stitches again." He said jokingly.

I laughed sarcastically and hit his chest. "I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back." I said sliding off Stefan's lap. Katherine and Caroline followed me there. We always followed the "rule" that girls never go to the bathroom alone.

I realized I had a romper on but I really had to pee and that wasn't a good mix. As I finished, I heard Caroline come out of the stall next to me too and we all met by the sink. "So, Kat, how do you like Damon?" I asked looking at her through the mirror.

She fixed her mascara before answering me. "He's okay." She said shrugging. Caroline and I looked at each other knowing that wasn't true.

"Just okay?" Caroline asked from the other side of Katherine. She looked at both of us weirdly.

She rolled her eyes before smiling down at her hands. "He's really great. And so hot. Oh my god, I think this is one of the rare times where my eyes are only on his the whole time." She said excitedly.

I smiled. "I'm glad." I said. "Honestly, I had no clue what he was like. I didn't talk to him at my parents house." I told her.

She hit my shoulder. "You said that he sounded like a good choice." She said annoyed.

I nodded. "Because Caroline came up with the idea to have him here for you." I said pointing to her.

Katherine turned around to Caroline who smiled innocently. She looked between both of us before shaking her head. "You guys are crazy." She mumbled.

Caroline and I giggled at each other before walking out to the guys. We spent another hour at the bar before we decided to go home. "Tonight was fun," I said as I was up against my car with my arms around Stefan's neck.

He nodded. "It was. We'll do it again." He said kissing me. "What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked me.

I thought for a second. "I have a photo shoot." I said slowly. He sighed. "But," I said and he smirked and looked back at me. "I can find time for you. How about 4? We can do whatever you want from 4 on." I told him.

He smiled. "Deal." He said leaning down and kissing me softly. "See you tomorrow, beautiful." He said and walked away to his car.

I bit my lip smiling as I finally climbed into my car where Katherine was already waiting. "You guys look cozy already." She said.

I thought about it for a second. We were kind of close already. But, it didn't feel like it was moving too fast at all, it felt right. "I know. But, I like him. A lot and it feels right and it feels okay." I said pulling out of the parking lot.

Katherine looked over at me and studied my face. "I'm glad you're happy, Lena. You deserve it." She said sincerely.

I smile as I looked over at her for a second. "Thanks Kat. And you and Damon look good together." I said giving her a knowing smirk.

She rolled her eyes and looked out the window, trying to avoid the subject. "He asked me out. Like on a private date." She said. Obviously she still wanted to talk about it.

I gripped the steering wheel, trying to contain my excitement for her. "That's amazing!" I exclaimed. "Let's hope it turns out well for you too. Because, if I do say so myself, Stefan and I are pretty much relationship goals." I said jokingly. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Okay, whatever you want to believe." She said. I laughed and kept driving to our home.

•••••••••••••••••••••

The next day, I woke up feeling so refreshed for some reason. Well, maybe it had something to do with a dream about Stefan. NO! Not that kind of dream! No way! It was an innocent dream and it was nice.

I got up and dressed formally for the photo shoot I had in about an hour. It was for some girls Sweet 16. I walked into my closet putting on dark blue skinny jeans and an Aquarius blue color zip front blouse.

I put on boots that stopped right below my knee and had about a five-inch heel. I walked out and grabbed my camera bag to put it in the kitchen for when I have to leave. "Hey," I said to Katherine who was making toast.

She turned her head. "Hey," She said. "When's you're photo shoot?" She asked. I looked at the clock on the stove.

"I'm leaving in about ten minutes." I told her. I got a Fiber One bar out of the pantry and just ate that. I got a water bottle and made sure my camera was all ready to go. Soon, it was time for me to leave. "Alright, I'll be back around 12:30." I said before grabbing my equipment and heading out.

As I was on my way down, my phone vibrated. I looked at it and saw Stefan's name on the screen. I swiped to answer and quickly put it up to my ear. "Hey," I said in a cheery voice.

I couldn't wait for later. I wanted to skip this photo shoot and go right over to his place. "Hey, beautiful." He said. "What are you doing?" He asked.

I smiled to myself as I got into the car. "Just going over to my photo shoot." I said. I heard him sigh. "I told you last night,"

"I know, but I forgot." He said. "I forgot that you actually have to work while I'm home bored and alone." Stefan was such a manipulator.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry," I said. "Maybe I can come over earlier then 4:00. Are you good for 3?" I asked hoping he said yes.

There was a slight pause on the other end. "2," Stefan countered. I smiled widely at him.

"Deal." I said. "I will see you at 2," I told him. "Bye, Stefan." I said. Stefan makes me beyond happy even if we haven't been going out that long.

"Bye, Elena." He said. I hung up and drove the rest of the way to the place with a huge smile.

••••••••••••••••••••

"Alright, good. Hold on a second," I called over to Amber, the one getting the photo shoot. I walked over to her and fixed her hair and moved her position a little. "Perfect," I said and walked back to where I was standing.

She smiled with her hand on her hip and in her long dress she was going to wear. I held my camera up to my eye and took loads of pictures. I brought it back down so I can look at them and they came out amazing. "Okay, now I want you, when I say go, to start walking and flip your head to where your mom is, smiling. I want to see how that comes out, okay?" I tell her with a smile. She nods, smiling too. I held my camera up to my eye again. "Go," I said.

She started walking and turned her hair so her hair flipped. I snapped the a few shots and quickly looked at them. The second one was perfect. I got her dress spinning and her hair in the air. You saw her smile perfectly though.

She called over to me. "Is it good?" She asked. I nodded and waved her over. Her mom and her came over and looking at my camera. "Oh my gosh, it's so cool." She said.

I smiled at her. "Thanks. Go by the fountain, I want to take some there." I told her and she went over. This is toward the end of the photo shoot. In the beginning she had two other outfits and we went through the pictures taken with those already.

The photo shoot ended quickly and I got everything ready for me to go. I was on my way to Stefan's when I got a call from my mom. I sighed and answered. "Uh, hey mom." I said.

I just wanted to get to Stefan's already and my mom will have me talking to her longer then it takes to get to Stefan's from where I was. "Hey, honey." She said. "So, I was wondering, since now that you're dating Stefan," She started.

I quickly stopped her. I know it wasn't right, but I didn't tell her. "What? How did you find out?" I asked her quickly.

I really should have been the one to tell her. "Well, Riley saw a picture on Stefan's Instagram account and showed her mother who showed me." She explained. My mouth dropped open. I forgot that we took a picture at the bar last night. Stefan must have posted it. I wouldn't know I haven't been on Instagram lately. "Well, I was wondering if you two would come over here for dinner. I know we met Stefan already, but your father wants to get to really know him." She said.

I sat back in my seat so my head hit the head part of the drivers seat. I tired not to show how I was upset about having to go over there and not being able to spend the night with Stefan. "I was just on my way to Stefan's now. I'll ask if he's free tonight," I told her.

"Alright. Just let me know." She said. I hummed a yes and hung up quickly as I turned into where Stefan lived.

I walked up to his condo door quickly. He answered with a smile. "Finally." He sighed and pulled me inside. He kissed me suddenly and I had to hold onto his biceps to steady myself. "I missed you," He said into my neck.

I smiled into his neck. "Me too. But, I have to tell you something." I said. He groaned and brought his head up to looked at me in the eye. "My mom invited both of us over for dinner. She figured out we're dating because of the picture you posted."

He looked confused at me. "You're mother has an Instagram?" He asked in disbelief. "And she follows me?" He asked again.

I shake my head laughing. "No, no. But your sister follows you." I said in a hinting way. He nodded. "So she told your mom and your mom told mine." I said with a sigh as I finished.

He shrugged. "Whatever. We were going to have to tell them soon enough." He said and kissed me again.

This time I didn't break away. I deepened it to the point where our tongues were swirling with each other. He took me to his bedroom and we finished what we started.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

 **So...There was a scene in here that's a big throwback to season 1. I want to see if you can guess it. It wasn't exactly work for word, but was very close. Leave a guess in the reviews! Also...I wanted to say that I don't own The Vampire Diaries! If I did, Stelena would not have ended like it did...on second though, it wouldn't have even ended. Well, with that being said, I hope you enjoyed this update! More to some soon!**


End file.
